Entre tu y el recuerdo
by Alice Chokiiz
Summary: Edward es un vampiro solitario, melancólico por la muerte de Annabella. Un día conoce a una chica parecida a ella. Isabella. Su reencarnación, frente a el. Su aroma, hacia el. Sus ojos mirándolo a el. Su corazón volviendo a latir, aun que sea de locura, aun que sea de confusión. "ONESHOT"


**...Entre tu y el recuerdo...**

***One Shot***

**Alice Chokiiz**

Hola chicas soy Alice y por primera vez en un año y medio escribiendo fanfics me decido a subir uno que valga la pena.

#Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mis historias.  
#Queda prohibida la copia de la historia sin el permiso del autor.

_Summary: __Habían pasado eternidades desde que Edward perdió a Annabella, su dulce doncella que cuido desde el día en que la conoció. La mujer que amaba y que sentía miedo de perder. __El era un vampiro. __Y se arrepentía de todo, de haber rogado que lo convirtieran una vez en un humano, de haber probado esos delicados labios. Su mundo estaba lleno de dolor y agonía con la perdida de ella. __Cuando mato a su propio ángel. __Y derrepente... Encuentra su reencarnación en una muchacha enamorada del arte e historia. __Isabella. __¿Como reaccionara Edward? ¿Y Bella?... Mini Fic_

_._

_._

_._

_~No me hagas llorar, me acostumbro a que ya no estas y, aunque no quiera, lo admitiré ya que es la verdad..._

_Guardame en tu corazón y que no se te olvide, que he muerto al perderte porque tú eras mi vida~_

Edward Pov

Recuerdo aquella noche, ha pasado tiempo; recuerdo su delicado cuerpo tendido en el suelo; recuerdo su piel blanca, mas blanca que lo normal, aun mas blanca que esta hoja de papel; recuerdo su largo cabello negro, brillante, en parte debido a los débiles rayos de la luz de luna que entraban por la ventana, pero mas que nada brillante por la sangre que lo humedecía; recuerdo su hermoso rostro encerrado en una expresión, casi imperceptible, de terror; recuerdo sus ojos chocolates, inertes, descubiertos, observando fijamente la figura de aquel que los había marchitado, aquel que les había arrancado su luz, luz que había convertido la mirada de su dueña en la mirada mas bella y encantadora, mirada que me cautivo y enamoro, pero que en ese momento se había convertido en una mirada fría y opaca, una mirada que me condenaba, provocando en cada centímetro de mi ser una terrible sensación de escalofrío, sensación hasta aquel momento desconocida por mi.

También recuerdo haber sentido su ultimo aliento cerca de mi cuello, su ultimo latido en mi pecho, su cuerpo cayendo en una horrible relajación, su miedo transformarse en una inusual calma, calma provocada por el desprendimiento de su alma mortal, calma que indicaba que su vida estaba por concluir en ese momento; aunque también recuerdo parte de su esencia impregnada en lo mas profundo de mi ser, quedándose dentro de mi.

Ahora me pregunto: ¿Que esperanza podría existir para alguien que no se le otorgo el don de amar? ¿Que consuelo podría ofrecerse a aquel que lo ha perdido todo? Aquel que ha perdido lo único que amaba, aquel que ha perdido una salvación para su alma; la respuesta es sencilla: No existe esperanza alguna para un ser creado por el deseo de Dios, para un ser cuyo único propósito es servir, para un ser castrado de todo sentimiento humano; no podría existir esperanza para un ángel, un ángel que conoció al ser mas sublime de toda la creación, un ángel que se enamoro perdidamente de el, de su forma de ser, de sentir, de expresar y de vivir; no, definitivamente no se puede ofrecer consuelo a un ángel enamorado que no sabia amar.

Decidí cortar mis alas por ella, decidí negar el destino que el creador tenía planeado para mí, decidí darle la espalda al todopoderoso solo para estar con ella, ¡Ah! Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que nos esperaba, habría abandonado mi empeño de estar junto a ella, habría preferido pasar mil eternidades sin su amor en lugar de hacerle daño; y es que un ángel sabe muy poco de sentimientos, y cuando es convertido en humano, no encuentra la manera de expresarlos, no encuentra la manera de dar un beso, ¡es imposible! Ahora lo se.

La noche que me convertí en humano fui a su casa y desde la ventana de su habitación la observe, se encontraba acostada sobre su cama durmiendo, tal vez soñando con nuestro amor, imaginando que éramos libres para poder amarnos. Por primera vez la vi con ojos mortales y me enamore aun mas de ella, la observe por un largo momento, embelesado, también imaginando y soñando despierto; tal vez sintió mi mirada, pues abrió súbitamente sus ojos, se levanto buscando a su alrededor aquella presencia que había perturbado su sueño y me reconoció, apresurada y sorprendida, fue a abrir los cerrojos de aquella enorme ventana para dejarme pasar y así lo hice, una vez dentro le platique lo sucedido, su rostro se ilumino como nunca, dio un salto de alegría y me regalo un abrazo seguido de un beso en los labios, yo intente corresponder a sus caricias y no se como paso, pero el beso se mancho de sangre, ¡Oh! Su dulce sangre, y en aquel momento volví a ser vampiro. Cuando la probé no pude detenerme, el deseo de beber mas fue lo único que me regia en ese momento, mas sangre, ¡Mas! ¡mas! ¡mas! Mordí su cuello y bebí, arrebatándole la vida, apenas si escuche sus gritos ahogados, lo que si escuche claramente fue una pregunta en un susurro proveniente de su voz agonizante: ¿Por que?

Cuando escuche aquellas palabras me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la aleje de mi y su cuerpo sin vida cayo al piso, mire atónito mi crimen y lo único que hice fue caer arrodillado y llorar de culpa durante toda esa noche.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraban a la habitación, note que la luz me lastimaba como si quemara mi piel, así que me oculte en las sombras hasta que de nuevo anocheciera, observando todo ese día el cuerpo sin vida de la única mujer que había amado y que yo mismo asesine. Al parecer su ausencia no fue notoria ya que nadie fue a buscarla hasta ya caída la noche, cuando escuche pasos que se aproximaban a la habitación salí por la ventana, huí y me refugie en este apartado y abandonado lugar. Fue así como la noche se convirtió en parte de la condena, condena por mi desobediencia y por mi crimen; la sed de sangre aumento y beber ese precioso líquido se convirtió en la única manera que tengo para sobrevivir. Han pasado ya mas de cien años desde aquella noche, a veces me gustaría verme en un espejo solo para saber que tan viejo estoy, pero no puedo, por que físicamente viejo, nunca e estado.  
¿Cuanto durará la condena? Creo que la eternidad tiene la respuesta. Mientras tanto recordare.

Cerré mis ojos para impedir que las lágrimas cayeran. La eternidad no me regresara a mi dulce Annabella para así poder borrar el antiguo error y poder esta junto a ella. Pero no. No volvería a hacer egoísta. No dejaría que mi instinto de tenerla conmigo me domine. ¿Pero que digo? Ella jamas volverá.

Al llegar el anochecer decidí distraerme con alguna de mis actividades. Había escuchado sobre la llegada de "El grito" de Edvard Munch. Apreciarlo de cerca era mucho mas fascinante. Así que me encamine al museo sin tener miedo de que la sofocante luz del sol me hiciera cenizas.

Me daba vueltas por los largos pasillos alfombrados apreciando las pinturas de varios artistas reconocidos. Sentía las emociones de la imagen ilustrada de cada una de ellas. Estaba apunto de acercarme a la obra que venia a observar cuando mire a un muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro. Estaba de espaldas, hipnotizada por aquella imagen cuyos sentimientos puedes apreciar a flor de piel. ¡Que curiosidad! Una chica que a pasado horas allí pegada mirando una imagen en vez de salir a fiestas con amigos, y eso que era viernes por la noche. Durante esa tarde decidí observar a la muchacha sin cansancio. Poco despues un guardia me aviso que iban a cerrar. Asi que me acerque a ella y le avise. Ella casi voltea cuando desaparecí en el aire. Algo en mi no quería verle el rostro misterioso. Vague por la calles un buen rato y entre a un bar en donde tocaban Jazz, la música y el ambiente en penumbra era agradable, una de las cosas buenas de la noche es que puedes socializar con la gente. Aun que claro, mi alma oscura los aleja. Y te cuento que ni mi ángel dorado que descansa en la nubes de algodón del cielo color del mar podía comprenderme. Pero la amaba.  
Y luego la mire.  
La misma muchacha del museo. Sentía una intensa curiosidad de saber por que alguien como ella se había pasado la tarde observando una pintura como esa. Me acerque sigilosamente. Observe su belleza. Y luego di un grito ahogado que los humanos no hubiesen escuchado con sus débiles sentidos.  
¿Creía yo en la reencarnación?  
Por un instante si. Aunque podría ser una simple coincidencia. Quería dar media vuelta y alejarme de ella. No. Era muy débil para hacerlo. Esos ojos chocolates, esa piel blanca y sonrosada, ese delicioso olor a fresas, lilas, sol, crema batida y chocolate que amaba inahalar...

Annabella.

No, imposible. Ella murió hace 100 años. Pero podía reconocerla. Me acerque a ella y pedí permiso para sentarme. Me miro por unos segundos provocandome un sentimiento tan humano, al perderme en esos orbes chocolate. Asintió mientras miraba mis manos pálidas. Aproveche para preguntarle sobre la pintura. Al parecer no quiso decir la razón, pero insistí. Su respuesta fue muy triste pero controle mi compostura. Que su familia había muerto y era pésima para socializar. Me sirvió. Su alma tan triste y oscura hacia que sintiera mas necesidad de saber de ella. Le aposté que mi compañía le iba a gustar. Así que acepto. Hablamos de historia, literatura, arte, cosas profundas y sin sentido. Era agradable, tanto que sentía las ganas de acariciar sus mejillas y hacerla dormir como el ángel que era.

Dieron las 3 de la mañana y decidió retirarse. Nunca me dijo su nombre, es mas tampoco yo. No la acompañe a recoger un taxi ni le pedí su numero, cada uno por su lado. Así debería ser. No podría soportar hacerle daño de nuevo como la ultima vez. Jamas rogaría al dios que me convierta en humano. Por que no sirve de nada. Era mejor que me olvidara y siguiera su triste vida mortal.

Entre ella y el recuerdo.  
Vana competencia.

Salí del bar detrás de ella cuando el viento mando su esencia contra mi. Fue como un golpe en mis pulmones. Sentía la sed ardiendo en mi garganta. Correr y atraparla hasta despedazar el cuello...  
¡NO! Probar su dulce sangre es mi propio pecado. Aunque al infierno ya estoy apuntado. No volvería cometer el delito de matar a un ángel reencarnado. Jamas.  
Asi que corrí a toda velocidad por la calles. Me encontré a una muchacha de falda corta y cabello ondulado color cajeta, cuando la agarre de sus pelos jalandola violentamente contra la pared del callejón y mordí su cuello color tostado. Soltó un grito que hizo que mis sentidos sobrenaturales detectaran otro corazón mas atractivo que huía. Deje el cadáver tirado en el suelo y corrí mas adelante presionándome contra los ladrillos que daban forma a un edificio. Y allí estaba. Se acerco dudosa hacia mi y no pude frenar. El vampiro que llevo dentro me domino por completo, tome su cintura estampándola contra la pared rozando nuestras narices y la bese mordiendo sus labios maliciosamente pasando mi lengua por su cuello y mejillas. La escuche gemir llena de placer provocando al monstruo un ataque de adrenalina. El monstruo no pudo mas y la mordió. Soltó un alarido. Chupe su sangre lentamente disfrutando su sabor cuando ella dejo de gritar. La solté y mire la marca de mis colmillos contra su suave piel. Aun no tenia conciencia de lo que hacia, y el hecho de que seguía respirando me tranquilizo. La cargue en mis brazos y corrí a toda velocidad inhumana hacia mi casa de ventanas polarizadas, sucia y sin oxigeno. La senté en una silla engrapada al suelo y amarre sus tobillos y muñecas con las esposas. Prendí un foco que daba el aviso de fundirse. Me senté a unos pasos de ella y espere. Ella era mi prisionera.

Bella Pov

Abrí los ojos. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y magullado y estaba desorientada. Me encontraba en el centro de una habitación sin ventanas que olía a cerrado, iluminada únicamente por una triste bombilla, justo en centro, lo que provocaba que, todo aquello que se hallaba fuera del círculo de luz, fuera para mi un mundo desconocido.  
Tampoco podía moverme. Mis tobillos y muñecas estaban esposados a una silla de metal, que a su vez, estaba atornillada al suelo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada, ni quién me tenía retenida.  
Y, para empeorar un poquito más la situación, no tenía ni familia ni amigos que se preguntaran dónde me había metido. Los únicos que podían echarme en falta eran los compañeros de oficina, y tampoco. Primero, porque la inmensa mayoría no sabía ni mi nombre y segundo, porque para los pocos que sabían de mi existencia, yo iba a estar de vacaciones los próximos 15 días. Sin saber cómo, me había metido en un lío muy muy gordo... Que  
como ya habrás imaginado, nunca he sido el alma de la fiesta. Mi vida social es, ha sido y será, prácticamente inexistente. A pesar de estar rodeada de gente, nunca se me ha dado bien eso de hacer amigos. Soy la típica chica que siempre está sola. En el cine, en la barra del bar, en los museos... Mi obsesión, Edvard Munch, me mantiene ocupada cuando no tengo que trabajar. Me siento totalmente identificada con su obra. El Grito" o "Atardecer en el Paseo Karl Johan" son de mis preferidas, porque en ellas me veo reflejada. Parece que este hombre pintaba mi vida En cuanto hay alguna obra suya expuesta en museo de la ciudad allá voy, me pasaba las horas muertas observándolas. Sé todos los detalles de cada una de sus obras, la técnica usada, la gama cromática, su vida, sus manías... La verdad es que me hubiera gustado vivir en su tiempo para poder conocerlo. Seguro que era un tipo como yo, solitario, y raro a ojos de los demás.  
El último recuerdo que tengo antes de despertar aquí es del viernes.

Ese día, después de trabajar había ido a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros, y después al museo. Habían traído "El Grito". Visto en la pared era aun más espectacular, transmitía la angustia y la soledad de una forma que casi la podía sentir en mi piel. Estaba embobada, sin poder quitar los ojos de él. Y el tiempo pasó, y no me di cuenta de que iban a cerrar. Así que un visitante se me acercó y me avisó. De él solo recuerdo su mano fría y contundente, porque al volverme para agradecerle el aviso, ya no estaba. Así que recogí mis cosas y salí del museo. Recuerdo que eran las 21h 30, el autobús no terminaba de pasar y me aburrí, sola en la parada, de modo que decidí cenar algo y tomarme una caña antes de irme a casa en taxi.

Ya cenada, entré en un bar donde tocaban Jazz en directo, y me quedé allí. Se estaba a gusto. El ambiente estaba en penumbra, nadie se fijaba si estabas sola o acompañada, nadie te miraba. Eras invisible.  
Entre actuación y actuación, me pareció escuchar la voz del desconocido que me había avisado en el Museo, pero como no sabía cual era su rostro, ni miré. Pero él si me vio, porque a los pocos minutos estaba pidiendo permiso para sentarse en mi mesa.  
Me sorprendió lo que vi.  
Tenía sentado delante de mi a un muchacho de una belleza sin igual, muy pálido, con los ojos esmeralda y el pelo bronce. Como únicamente recordaba sus manos, no pude reprimir la curiosidad de mirarlas. Estaban muy cuidadas y parecían suaves. Me quedó la duda de si estaban frías o no.  
Estaba extrañado de que una chica como yo se hubiera pasado la tarde mirando "El Grito", y quería saber porqué. No supe qué contestar. Fue tan directo que me dejo fuera de juego en cuestión de segundos. No quería decirle que mi vida era patética. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, e insistió. No podía entender que un viernes por la noche estuviera sola en un bar. Lo del museo, bueno, Munch es un artista un tanto especial y, o lo adoras o lo odias, no tiene término medio, pero esto escapaba a su comprensión. Así que, visto que no me iba a dejar en paz tan fácilmente, le conté lo justo como para que se callara. Que no me gustaba la compañía y que no tenía familia.  
Parece ser que le sirvió, porque no preguntó más, pero decidió que su compañía si que me iba a gustar, estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo quedándose toda la noche conmigo. No tenía otro plan, así que acepté. Pasamos el rato hablando, entre caña y caña, de arte, de historia, de inventos... un sin fin de temas, algunos sin sentido, otros profundos... Era agradable.  
Y a eso de 3 de la mañana, decidí que estaba cansada y me despedí. No hubo ni intercambio de teléfonos, ni ningún "ya nos veremos en el museo", ni me acompañó recoger un taxi... nada. Cada cual por su lado. Bueno, había estado bien sentirse "normal" por una noche.  
Me encaminé a la parada de taxis, vacía. Llamé por teléfono para que me enviaran uno, imposible. Después de más de media hora, decidí ir andando. No es que viviera muy cerca de donde me encontraba, pero, como hacía muy buena noche y además, estaba harta de esperar, me pareció una buena idea.  
De camino a casa escuché gritos en el callejón paralelo a la calle por la que circulaba y me asusté. Aceleré el paso y unos 50 m. más adelante, Él, esperándome. Cuando menos, era raro.  
Allí quieto, con su abrigo negro, su bufanda y su pelo al viento, parecía como sacado de una de estas películas antiguas cual héroe que espera a la dama para salvarla... me pareció, después del susto inicial, hasta romántico.  
Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba vi en sus ojos algo que antes no estaba, y que no sabría expresar. Pero algo había cambiado.  
Me tomó de la cintura y me empotró contra la pared de mi derecha, dejándome entre ésta y su cuerpo, y allí, sin apenas poder respirar me besó. Fue un beso violento, lleno de pasión que degeneró en otros besos igual de violentos por la cara y el cuello. La excitación que sentía era máxima. Nunca nadie me había besado de esa forma ... tan ... tan ... apasionada. Me sentía en el séptimo cielo, a punto de desfallecer y, al instante siguiente el cuello me dolía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. El dolor era tan intenso que debí desmayarme. Y del callejón a la silla, es todo un abismo negro.

Estaba tan concentrada en recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquí que no me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba desde las sombras de la habitación. Era él. Me miró fijamente, con una intensidad antinatural. Podía sentir cómo me atravesaba. Rodeó lentamente la silla en la que me tenía presa. Se me puso en frente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi. En sus ojos se vislumbraba un deseo tan inmenso que cualquier humano hubiera muerto solo por el esfuerzo de contenerlo dentro. Pero él no era humano y su deseo escapaba a mi comprensión. No me deseaba a mi, sino a algo que yo tenía. Me volvió a mirar, y su gélida sonrisa me estremeció. Se inclinó sobre mi cuello, aspiró profundamente, como si mi aroma lo volviera loco de placer y me mordió. Noté su aliento frío y el mismo dolor del callejón. Luego, nada, oscuridad y vacío.  
Volví a abrir los ojos, y allí estaba, esperando pacientemente. Cada vez me sentía peor, más débil, y esa maldita silla ... estar siempre en la misma posición me estaba haciendo polvo. Y estaba segura de que él lo percibía, mi malestar, mi miedo ... No sabía cuanto llevaba allí, ni cuantas veces me había sometido a la misma tortura. Me había costado comprenderlo, pero ahora lo sabía, era un vampiro.  
Cuando se lo pregunté, me sentí ridícula, pero su sonrisa diabólica me lo confirmó. ¡Era un VAMPIRO! Estaba perdida, nunca, nunca saldría viva de ese cuarto.  
De nuevo me mordió. De nuevo me sumí en la oscuridad y una vez más desperté. Pero esta vez estaba al borde de la muerte.  
Miré al frente y allí estaba él, otra vez. Pero ahora, en vez de morderme, soltó las esposas de la silla pero me dejo un par de ellas atado a las muñecas. Me recogió en brazos, pasándose las esposas por el cuello, de modo que me obligaba a abrazarlo, y salimos de la habitación.

Fuera era de noche y hacía mucho frío.  
En cuestión de minutos, estábamos en mi casa. Yo ya no me cuestionaba las cosas, partiendo del hecho de que era un vampiro, todo podía pasar. Además, estaba muy cansada y muy débil como para intentar nada.  
Me cuidó noche tras noche hasta que me recuperé. Y cuando estuve mejor, se marcho. Me dijo que me gustara o no, yo era suya, que tenía un alma oscura como la suya, y que esa alma era una mitad y que la otra mitad era la suya. Nunca estaríamos completos de no estar juntos. Cuando me encontró en el museo, no lo podía creer. Me Siguió, me olió, se aseguró de que fuera real. Le revolucionaba la sangre el hecho de estar cerca de mi. Me secuestró y me sometió al proceso de transformación de un alma oscura. Pero en el último paso, decidió dejarme libre ...  
"Siempre has estado sola porque tu alma me esperaba a mi. Pero para estar conmigo eternamente deberás morir y transformarte en lo que yo soy. Es una carga inmensa, por eso, no podría perdonarme hacerte eso sin tu consentimiento. Si deseas estar conmigo, buscame y te llevaré conmigo. Pero si no me buscas, no te molestaré"  
Dicho esto, desapareció.  
Estaba echa una pena. Mi cuello lo tenía lleno de moretones y mordiscos. La cara la tenía demacrada. Apenas podía andar. Seguramente habría perdido mi trabajo, y aunque quería odiar a ese ser, sentía un vacío tremendo ahora que ya no estaba. A pesar de lo que me había hecho, le echaba de menos. Igual era cierta la historia que me había contado.  
Vague por las calles, pensando en él, buscándolo con la mirada en bares, cantinas y callejones. Nada. El dinero ahorrado poco a poco se me iba terminando. Mi estado de ánimo estaba cada vez peor. Iba a morir de pena. ¿Qué me había pasado?  
Ya había tirado la toalla, no iba a buscar más y entonces ... Allí estaba, con una chica en los brazos, dejándola literalmente seca.  
Me vio y automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en sus comisuras. Y me pareció el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Me acerque a el, nos besamos cómo en la primera noche, de manera violenta y apasionada. Una vez más sentí el dolor agudo en le cuello y la muerte me vino a buscar. Pero antes de que pudiera llevarme, mi amor me rescató.

Edward Pov

¡La vas a matar! Me decía a mi mismo mientras lamia su cuello. Ella era mi alma oscura. Mi mitad. Pero le estaba haciendo daño, eso estaba mal. Alguien enamorado no puede maltratar al ser mas amado. Pero en el caso yo era un monstruo chupa sangre.

Entonces cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos solté las esposas, y la lleve a su hogar, al chupar su sangre mire su vida, su sufrimiento, sabia exactamente donde vivía. La cuide noche tras noche observandola dormir, era tan hermosa. Pero yo no debía estar ahí. Cuando al fin se recupero le dije que era mia que su alma oscura me pertenecía, no estaríamos completos al no estar juntos. Un día después la encontré en el museo, su olor me volvió loco como la primera vez, la secuestre y la sometí a la transformación. ¡Para Edward! Entonces tuve conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. No podría perdonarme si la transformara sin su consentimiento.  
¿Pero en que pensaba? Se me hacia irrelevante que quisiera ser como yo después de mi ataque de locura, la trate mal. No creo que quiera verme, me a de odiar.  
Dicho eso desaparecí.  
Se me hacia ilogico el hecho de haberme sentido inmensamente atraído mas haya del parecido de Annabella. ¿Por que me hacían esto? ¿Acaso era un castigo? ¿Traerla a la tierra para producirme mas dolor? ¿Para asi atacarla? ¿Pasara cada 100 años?  
Era inútil compararla, cuando chupaba su exquisita sangre, mire dentro de ella su vida, sus recuerdos, la manera brutal en la que murió su familia, en un asalto de noche después de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Pobrecita. Me sentía tan mal de haberle hecho tanto daño.

Estaba caminado por las calles, mirando la luna, y en ella aparecen los ojos chocolates de ella. Los de aquella mujer que se parecía a su recuerdo. Mire la pared de mi derecha, recordé el sabor de sus frágiles labios. Pase aun lado del bar, recordando su voz temblorosa y preciosa en esa larga platica.

Me sentía mas muerto, aun que ya lo estaba. Pero ahora si me lo creía. A pesar de lo que le hice; a pesar de mis intentos de alejarla de mi. La echaba de menos, me sentía vació. Como si hubiesen incrustado una daga en mi pecho.  
Luego sentí un enfado tan quemado color rojo, corrí a toda velocidad hacia el bosque y maldije con todas mis fuerzas al destino, exigiendole por que hacia esto, ¿que no era ya suficiente con el hecho de matarla? ¿Acaso quería que lo hiciera de nuevo para haci revolcarme en la mugre después de matarla de nuevo?  
No. Dijo la voz melodiosa de aquel dios traicionero. De ese hombre de cabello oro y ojos azul.  
"La traje de nuevo para que arregles lo del pasado. Es como un reto; uno en el que debes asumir la responsabilidad de su vida, quería ver que tan fuerte eres, y estoy satisfecho"  
Le pregunte si era fuerte. Dijo que no. No lo culpo.

Días después.. oh semanas o meses. Ya no contaba los días, ni si quiera me importaban. Estaba terminado de chupar la sangre de mi víctima, cuando ella apareció mostrando en sus ojos la alegría de haberme encontrado,se acerco sin pensarlo y nos besamos como la primera noche, ella quería estar eternamente a mi lado. La mordí resistiendo me a su sabor, y antes de que la muerte se la llevara estuve ahí con ella para salvarla. Para siempre juntos.

Ahora ya son 100 años juntos, llenos de felicidad, contándole nuestras aventuras de su primera vida, y lamentan dome de lo que le hice. Oh mi dulce Isabella, me amaba tanto como para despreciarme por lo que le hice. "Edward, no importa lo que haya pasado, yo te amo, siempre y siempre por la eternidad". Y me abrumo la realidad de sus dulces palabras.  
Ella sentada en mis piernas, feliz con su piel pálida, con sus labios rosados, sus ojos chocolate cuando aparentaba ser humana y sus ojos carmesí cuando cazaba. Mi Bella.

Cuando me dijo su nombre por primera vez me encanto. Isabella. Era tan igual, solo cambia Anna por Isa. Pasamos tantas cosas juntos. Noches llenas de amor y pasion. De risas llenas de diversión. Por primera vez me sentía vivo.

Bella dio un salto y tomo mi mano, lucia tan encantadora con ese vestido blanco con un listón de seda color turquesa, miro entre los arboles la luna llena y se hecho a correr. Fui detrás de ella haciendo una carrera y caminamos por las calles de la ciudad, viendo a la gente contemplar a los bellos demonios de la noche.

Ya no había tristeza, ya no habrá soledad. Sola la eternidad con ella, con mi Isabella.

¿Que entre ella o el recuerdo?

El recuerdo se esfuma en el aire... El presente esta para amarme.

FIN

**Hola les gusto?**

**Es mi primer fic, mini fic mejor dicho, aunque seria mejor como One Shot, bueno sea lo que sea. Ojala les guste y me animen a continuar mas historias. No olviden mandar reviews. **

**Chokiiz ^^**


End file.
